Objets de Transformation
Traduit de '''Transformation Items' Un '''Objet de Transformation' est un objet spécial disponible à l'achat à la Boutique Saisonnière pour 15 pièces d'or pendant les événements saisonniers Grands Galas. Chacun de ces objets peuvent être achetés durant leurs événements saisonniers respectifs et stockés afin d'être utilisé à n'importe quel moment de l'année. Utiliser un Objet de Transformation Chaque objet de transformation peut être acheté pour 15 pièces d'or à la Boutique Saisonnière pendant leurs événements saisonniers respectifs. Sur le site web, les objets achetés apparaissent dans l'Inventaire, dans la section Spécial, et dans la colonne des Récompenses sur la page des Tâches . Le ou la joueur•euse peut utiliser un objet de transformation acheté sur lui•elle-même ou sur un membre de son équipe en cliquant sur l'objet, puis sur l'avatar de la personne visée dans l'Entête . L'avatar de la victime sera encadré de vert. Sur les applications Android et iOS, les objets achetés apparaissent dans la section Compétences. Pour les utiliser, séléctionnez l'objet en pressant dessus ou en cliquant le bouton "utiliser" situé à côté de l'objet, et choisissez ensuite un membre de votre équipe dans la liste. Pour les équipes de plus de 30 membres, il est recommendé d'utiliser le Party & Guild Data Tool pour lancer des objets de transformation car les applications et le site web ne permettent de lancer l'objet que sur 30 des membres de l'équipe. Vous pouvez également utiliser l'outil pour lancer les objets par paquets (par exemple pour lancer l'objet sur plusieurs membres à a fois). Après avoir choisi le destinataire à transformer, un message du système apparaitra sur la page de l'équipe indiquant que vous avez lancé l'objet sur un membre de l'équipe et l'avatar du destinataire sera transformé. Sur le site web, le ou la joueur•euse reçoit également une notification indiquant qu'il ou elle a lancé l'objet sur un membre de l'équipe et l'avatar du destinatire changera en conséquence dans l'entête. L'effet de transformation est un buff qui dure jusqu'au Cron suivant du ou de la joueur•euse, il est donc typiquement recommendé d'attendre que le membre de l'équipe se soit connecté et aie ainsi activé son Cron. Sinon, l'activation du Cron va annuler l'effet avant que le destinataire ne puisse en voir les effets. Toutefois, puisque le changement d'apparence dure jusqu'à leur prochaine connexion, il peut aussi être utile de lancer l'objet sur un membre de l'équipe qui ne s'est pas connecté depuis plusieurs jours. L'effet permet de signaler aux autres membres de l'équipe si leur ami•e a joué récemment, augmentant ainsi la responsabilité des joueurs de façon amicale. Être transformé Si un des membres de votre équipe vous lance l'un de ces objets, une récompense coûtant 5 pièces d'or apparaitra dans la colonne des récompenses afin que vous puissiez stopper le buff et rendre à votre avatar son apparence habituelle. Vous pouvez également attendre et votre avatar retrouvera son apparence habituelle lors de votre prochain Cron , Otherwise you can simply wait and your avatar will still return to normal at your next Cron, vous laissant le joyeux rappel joyeux des pitreries de vos ami•e•s pour le reste de votre journée. Toutes les transformation rendent l'équipement invisible, même si les Familiers, Montures et Arrière-plans restent visibles. Même si votre équipement n'est pas visible, les bonus d'attribut liés demeurent actifs. La transformation n'a jamais d'effet sur vos statistiques; elle est purement esthétique. (A noter que les applications Android et iOS n'affichent pour l'instant pas la récompense de 5 pièces d'or pour ramener votre avatar à la normale.) Objets de Transformation Boule de Neige Lancer une Boule de Neige aux membres de l'équipe les transforme en bonhomme de neige jusqu'à leur prochain Cron. L'objet Boule de Neige peut être acheté pendant l'évènement mondial de la Fantaisie Hivernale. Être transformé en bonhomme de neige fait apparaitre la récompense "Sel", qui peut être utilisée pour 5 pièces d'or afin de rendre son apparence normale à l'avatar immédiatemment. Recevoir une Boule de Neige vous fait gagner le Succès "Amis Pénibles", celui-ci peut être accumulé. Graine Brillante Lancer une Graine Brillante aux membres de l'équipe les transforme en une joyeuse fleur jusqu'à leur prochain Cron. L'objet Graine Brillante peut être acheté pendant l'évènement mondial de la Fête du Printemps. Être transformé en joyeuse fleur fait apparaitre la récompense "Potion d'effeuillage", qui peut être utilisée pour 5 pièces d'orafin de rendre son apparence normale à l'avatar immédiatemment. La seule personnalisation d'avatar qui affecte l'apparence du ou de la joueur•euse lorsqu'il ou elle est une fleur et la fleur pour les cheveux, qui apparait sur l'oeil gauche de l'avatar si équipée. Le Guérisseur (rose) et le Voleur (bleu foncé) sont représentés ci-dessus portant des fleurs pour les cheveux. Recevoir une Graine Brillante vous fait gagner le Succès "Amis Agricoles", celui-ci peut être accumulé. Ecume Lancer de l'Ecume aux membres de l'équipe les transforme en créature marine jusqu'à leur prochain Cron. L'objet Ecume peut être acheté pendant l'évènement mondial de la Fête de l'Eté. Être transformé en créature marine fait apparaitre la récompense "Sable", qui peut être utilisée pour 5 pièces d'or afin de rendre son apparence normale à l'avatar immédiatemment. Recevoir de l'Ecume vous fait gagner le Succès "Amis Aquatiques", celui-ci peut être accumulé. Éclats Effrayants Lancer des Éclats Effrayants aux membres de l'équipe les transforme en drap flottant avec des yeux jusqu'à leur prochain Cron. L'objet Éclats Effrayants peut être acheté pendant l'évènement mondial du Festival d'Automne. Être transformé en drap flottant avec des yeux fait apparaitre la récompense "Potion Opaque", qui peut être utilisée pour 5 pièces d'or afin de rendre son apparence normale à l'avatar immédiatemment. Recevoir des Éclats Effrayants vous fait gagner le Succès "Amis Inquiétants", celui-ci peut être accumulé. Succès Lorsqu'il ou elle est transformé•e par un objet de transformation, le ou la joueur•euse obtient un Succès. Ce succès peut être accumulé et montre donc un compteur du nombre de fois que le ou la joueur•euse a été touché•e par chaque type d'objet de transformation. Usages Les transformations causées par des objets de transformation peuvent être utilisées pour rendre Habitica plus amusant! Maintenir le moral de l'équipe Transformer un membre de l'équipe en utilisant un objet de transformation peut alléger l'atmosphère et amener un peu de joie à l'équipe, amenant ainsi à une meilleure humeur générale et à une équipe plus motivée et productive! Cosplay et Costumes de Carnaval Les objets de transformation peuvent avoir des effets amusants lorsqu'ils sont utilisés en combinaison avec d'autres montures et pièces d'équipement. Lorsqu'un boule de neige est lancée à un avatar chevauchant une monture, celle-ci peut avoir l'air d'avoir une ramure. C'est le cas des montures ours polaire, ours et cactus sur l'image de gauche (et probablement d'autres). Ces effets amusant peuvent être utilisés pour se costumer pour le Carnaval ou pour recréer un personnage de fiction spécifique en Cosplay (page en anglais). en:Transformation Items Catégorie:Motivations Catégorie:Social Catégorie:Items d'Évènements Spéciaux Catégorie:Avatar Catégorie:Communauté